


Share a Coke

by colferswift



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colferswift/pseuds/colferswift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on this prompt: au where kurt and blaine didn’t meet in ohio, but they both go to nyada and blaine has a huge crush on kurt but they’ve never had a real conversation then one day in the cafeteria or student lounge or whatever blaine gets a soda from the machine and gets this one then he looks up and sees kurt studying and blaine just says “fuck it” and walks over and sets it down in front of kurt and it’s the start of a BEAUTIFUL RELATIONSHIP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share a Coke

            It had been a grueling dance class with Cassie July and Blaine didn’t think he’d ever been this tired in his life.  His legs felt like jelly as he walked into the student lounge, still in his dance clothes and feeling sticky with sweat.

 

            Since starting college, Blaine craved sugar; enjoying a Cronut every day on his walk to and from campus, indulging in the extra sugar in his coffee, and occasionally having a soda on his break after dance. When he was getting so much exercise during class, he couldn’t see the harm in enjoying this guilty pleasure.

 

            Blaine took his wallet out of his messenger bag and fished quarters from it, he was counting them in his head when he felt someone bump him as they were walking, causing Blaine’s quarters to scatter around him. Startled, he turned around to see the most beautiful face in all of NYADA: Senior student, Kurt Hummel. Blaine thought his heart might stop.

 

            “Shit, sorry,” Kurt said apologetically, bending over to pick up some books he was carrying. “Did I make you lose your change?”

 

            Blaine looked down, noticing that only two of his quarters managed to stay out from under the soda machine; the rest were stuck under there unless he was prepared to get on the floor and scoop them out.

 

            “Uh, I seem to have lost some of them,” Blaine’s cheeks reddened, he put his hand over his mouth and tried not to look at the boy for fear of giving away how badly he wanted to grab him and kiss him (yeah, it was that bad.)

 

            “I’m so sorry,” Kurt said. Blaine didn’t know if it was his imagination or not, but he could’ve sworn that Kurt had a blush in his cheeks, too. Kurt reached into his satchel and took out the remaining two quarters that Blaine needed for his soda, pressing them into his palm slowly; Blaine gasped at the brief contact.

 

            “Thanks,” Blaine said, flashing him a smile as he watched Kurt walk away and sit at a table across the room. His heart was beating so fast, and his legs wobbled beneath him. _“Get a hold of yourself, Anderson. Just get a soda, and go. He’d never take a chance on you,”_ Blaine thought to himself, turning around and putting the quarters in the machine.

 

            Blaine had never had a crush on anyone the way he’d crushed on Kurt Hummel. Ever since he’d seen him as Peter Pan in the fall musical, his heart belonged to that boy, and there was nothing he could do. The shape of his nose, his pale, lightly freckled skin, the smooth coif of his hair that never seemed to budge. Kurt Hummel was everything Blaine could want in a man, but until today, Kurt hadn’t said more than the occasional friendly “Hello,” in the halls.

 

            Perhaps getting involved in a hopeless crush on a senior wasn’t the best way he could’ve started his first year of college, but Blaine couldn’t help how he felt, after all, who _can_ really help how they feel?

 

            Blaine grabbed his can of Coke from the machine, and the label caught his eye.

 

            “ _Share a Coke with your Soulmate,” it read._

Blaine was a believer in grand gestures, in organized serenades, and flash mobs. He believed that the bigger the deed, the more positive the result. In this moment, however, he knew that the universe had to be telling him something.

 

            He looked from the can of coke, to Kurt, back to the can, then back to Kurt again. He took a deep breath.

 

            “Fuck it,” Blaine said under his breath. He looked up and whispered; “Don’t let me down, universe.”

 

            Blaine began walking to Kurt’s table before he could talk himself out of it, feeling as though the universe were carrying him, and oddly, not feeling as nervous as he thought he would feel by now.

 

            He arrived at Kurt’s table and gently placed the can in front of Kurt, who looked up from his book with a raised eyebrow. He didn’t say anything at first, but then a huge smile spread across his face as he read the label, and read it again.

 

            “Is this you finally asking me out?” Kurt asked, his toothy grin and crinkly eyes giving away his excitement.

 

            “Finally?” Blaine said, tilting his head.

 

            “Well, you’ve been staring at me for months,” Kurt said, accepting the Coke and cracking it open. “I was wondering when you were gonna notice I was staring back.”

 

            Blaine giggled and sat next to the man he’d pined over for so long, “Well, yeah. This is me asking you out…so?”

 

            Kurt took a sip of the Coke and smiled at Blaine, “This is me saying yes,” he said with a wink, pressing a soft kiss to Blaine’s cheek.

 

            That day, Blaine learned that the littlest gesture can change your entire life; not for the better, but for the _best._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
